The present invention relates to coupling arrangements on parts made of artificial stone material such as concrete, for transporting, moving and positioning such parts.
Stone plates made of concrete have to be suspended for example for transport as well as upon installation. For this, anchoring pins or bolts have usually been embedded in the stone material and secured therein upon hardening of the material. These pins or bolts are then connected to suitable transport equipment such as by means of threaded fastenings, ropes, hoists, etc. whereby usually special equipment is needed and provided for.
The German printed patent application DAS 1,684,278 describes a known variety of anchoring arrangements with pins. The shank of that anchoring pin is omni-directionally widened to constitute a connecting head, while the connecting piece proper is crown-shaped and is provided with a longitudinal groove which curves in longitudinal direction and is open at one end. The cross-section of that groove matches the shape of the said head in an undercut configuration.
This particular known device permits suspension of concrete parts by means of suitable hoisting equipment. These and other generally known suspension arrangements for concrete parts have the particular feature that tension in direction of the axis of the embedded bolt or pin is indeed reacted into the surrounding concrete. However, these known arrangements have the decided disadvantage, that forces not in line with pin's axis tend to crack that portion of the concrete which embeds and surrounds the pin. Moreover, the dimensions of the anchoring pin are determined by the weight of the respectively suspended part so that for differently heavy parts one needs different kinds of anchoring bolts and pins etc., which is expensive because of the large inventory needed to accommodate the large variety of needs.